the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valarie Lethletera
|affiliation=*Superhero School *Legions of Metta *Lethletera family |masters= |apprentices=}} Professor Valarie Lethletera was a female pure-blood mutant of medieval times. She possessed the rare ability to create wormholes and was skilled at possession. She founded Superhero School along with Caesar Revanen and was the latter’s former best friend. Lethletera didn’t trust Fobble-born students nor those with Autism, and she expressed her opinion by proposing that they should not be accepted at Superhero School. However, when Revanen didn’t agree, Lethletera began recruiting aspiring students to join her and become the first Knights of Metta. She left the school soon afterwards, never to return. It is unknown when she died. Biography Early life History schoolteacher Binne described her as “power hungry mutant” and that she came from eastern Canada. It is said that anyone who can create wormholes is somehow related to Valarie Lethletera. Her childhood friend, Caesar Revanen, lived in Massachusetts, although it is not established that Lethletera actually came from that particular region. Founder of Superhero School Said to be one of “the most brilliant mutants of the time”, Valarie Lethletera founded Superhero School in her adulthood, with childhood friend Caesar Revanen, though she later severed ties with him. According to Baby Intelligence, the qualities which Lethletera prized in her “handpicked students” included cleverness, perseverance, a prejudice against those with special needs, and a certain disregard for Fobbles, along with the ability to erect wormholes. She also selected her students according to cunning, ambition, and mutant purity. Leaving Superhero School After founding Superhero School and co-existing for years, a rift eventually began to grow between Lethletera and Revanen. Lethletera despised taking students from Muggle families, seeing them as untrustworthy, and tried to persuade the other founder to only take students from pure-blood families. However, Revanen didn’t agree with Lethletera. Eventually, the two had a huge argument over the subject, according to History schoolteacher Binne it is possible that they dueled, or that a civil war of sorts broke out between the founders. In the mix, Lethletera met Dark mutant Xamera somehow, and she discreetly assisted her in recruiting aspiring students to join her and become the first Knights of Metta under the pair. It was specifically created for the purpose of purging the school of all Autistic and Fobble-born students. Lethletera chose to leave the school eventually, where she could support Xamera openly and assist in training the students. Despite losing Lord Kaamai, most of the Knights would remain loyal. It is unknown when she died. Legacy After the death of Lethletera, Xamera took complete ownership of the organization. The Knights of Metta went on for several centuries. In the 20th century, they started the Knight War, but it ended in loss in 1936 with the Battle of the Appalachians. With the battle ending with a victory for the government soon after the signing of the International Concordance, the Legions of Metta did not attempt to instigate any other large-scale offensives with the government. The exhausted Order would be bound by the punitive treaty, forcing it to order all Mettan vessels located in the known world to remain within pre-determined boundaries, as well as cede their headquarters over to the government. Harsh war reparations and severe restrictions on its military capabilities effectively turned the fractured Knights into a rump state. In the decades after the battle, the Appalachians’ desert landscape was still littered with wreckage from the battle in an area known as the Graveyard of Giants, with the fallen Exterminator-class Star Devastator and Star Cruisers of both sides littering the landscape. Despite most ships having crashed in the Graveyard, wrecked fighters, warships and miscellaneous debris could be found in several different locales. Lifeforms would break down metals in the crashed starships, while transplanted creatures and parasites from the battle would stubbornly find a place in the rigid ecology. After the establishment of Vang Frontier, an entire economy would be established based on the foraging of valuable technology in the Graveyard, with local junk bosses Jaden and Amanda Vang controlling a monopoly over the business from their base at Vang Frontier following the murder of Jaden's father. As a result, many stories would circulate over the origins of the wreckage and the battle that was fought, with many local residents falsely claiming to have been present when the ships fell. Most Mettan ships were noted by locals to have suffered considerable battle damage, while some government ships did not. It was a known fact to locals that Jaden Vang became irritated when mentioning the fight. Decades later, the battle would be taught as one of the last major stands of the Legions of Metta within the government educational system. Some individuals such as Jonathan, a male scavenger, scavenged through the old battlefront. There were also portraits of Lethletera hung at Superhero School, one guarding a secret shortcut between the basement’s antechamber and the Entrance Hall side room. The other was hung at the Principal’s office. In the 1994–1995 school year, Lethletera’s descendant, Mr. Stupid NoHead, realized his ancestor’s wish of purging the school of Muggle-borns via another method: by taking over the entire world and using falsified propaganda. NoHead managed to have Fobble-borns evicted from the mutants. After NoHead’s death, all of this was repealed, and Lethletera’s ultimate desire ended in failure. Physical description Valarie Lethletera was described as an ancient and grizzled woman with long hair that fell almost to the bottom of her sweeping robes. Her hair was greyish-black in color. Mr. Ghastly NoHead, a blood relative, is similarly described as being grizzled in appearance. Personality and traits Valarie Lethletera was known to possess great cunning and determination, qualities she prized in students of Superhero School. At one point, Professor Binne refers to her as “power-hungry mutant”. She seemed to stop at nothing to get what she wanted; this was proven when she constructed the Knights of Metta to help her purge Muggle-borns, despite the fact that Godric Revanen disagreed with her beliefs. Lethletera is said to be one of the greatest mutants of his age, with extensive abilities, particularly in possession. Other traits of hers include cunning, perseverance, ambition, and resourcefulness. Powers and abilities Valarie Lethletera was one of the earliest recorded people capable of creating wormholes and used this ability against her opponents. She passed this trait on to her descendants. Lethletera was said to have been a skilled Mind invader; she also had the power to surpass one’s lifespan. Along with Lord Xamera, she also instructed several students the Darkness. Relationships Lady Xamera For a long time, Valarie Lethletera allied herself with Xamera, and was fiercely loyal to her. Shortly after she founded Superhero School and Xamera the Knights of Metta, the two met. The two worked very well together, as the beliefs of both Lethletera and Xamera pitted them against a common foe. Lethletera began recruiting aspiring students to join Xamera, though Xamera trained the students exclusively, until Lethletera left Superhero School entirely and came to openly assist her. Despite barely resembling each other at all, they have very similar personalities. Etymology The name is generally of romantic origins. The Latin clan name, Valerius, is masculine and denotes strength, health or boldness. Valeria is simply the feminine form of this. Both masculine and feminine given names are derived via French into other languages. In Catholic Europe, given names always related the individual to a saint, so the popularity of a name often reflected the importance of the cult of a saint. There were several important saints who bore the name and were widely venerated in the Middle Ages, as well as more locally in recent times. St Valerie of Limoges (French Sainte Valérie de Limoges) probably exercised the greatest influence in spreading the name. Her cult was practised on the very important Way of St James and, as a cephalophore, she became a favourite subject for the early modern ceramics industry. The majority of the variant spellings are of recent, mainly 20th century, origin, with fashions often following the forms adopted in popular songs. Germanic The modern masculine given name Valéry is ambiguous. While generally a cognate of Valérie, it can also be development of, or synonym for, the name Walaric(us) (English Walric), which is of Germanic origin and signifies “foreign power”. A notable example is Walric, abbot of Leuconay. Both “Saint-ValEry” valri and “Saint-ValÉry” valeri are common elements in French place-names, often used optionally for the same place. The second form is a modern misspelling for ‘Saint-Valery’, that is to say St Walric. Behind the scenes Lethletera was the featured “Mutant of the Month” for June 2009 on D. Isaac Thomas’ website, where she was profiled thus: “One of two celebrated Founders of Superhero School, Valarie Lethletera was one of the first recorded creators of wormholes, an accomplished Mind invader, and a notorious champion of pure-blood supremacy”. Both pictures of Lethletera in the Mutant of the Month and at the trading cards depict Lethletera with steepled fingers. Baby Intelligence is very distantly related to Valarie Lethmetera, but is not a descendant of her, as Mr. Stupid NoHead is descended from Lethletera and the NoHeads, while Baby Intelligence is a descendant of the Hecks family. Though Mr. Stupid NoHead is a descendant of both Valarie Lethletera and Mr. Demonic NoHead, there is no evidence that Lethletera is an ancestor of Mr. Demonic NoHead. The depiction of Lethletera on her Holocard bears a striking resemblance to Evanora the Wicked, an antagonist from Walt Disney Animation Studious' film Oz: The Great and Powerful (2012). Lethletera created the Legions of Metta to allow them to purge the school of Fobble-borns. However, after the organization’s failure, Mr. Stupid NoHead accomplished Lethletera’s wishes with another method: by taking over the world. Although it is widely accepted that Valarie Lethletera was from eastern Canada, it is not confirmed. It would make sense if Lethletera came from the United States, as that would mean that she and Revanen would have originated from the same country. See also *Caesar Revanen *Lady Xamera *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Legions of Metta Appearances * * * * ) * *Mutant of the Month Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Canadian individuals Category:Dark mutants Category:Females Category:Historical figures Category:Mutants Category:Superhero School founders Category:Villains Category:Pre-Government